Dreamland
by MissMouseMD
Summary: She knows she's dreaming, and yet she doesn't wake up. Claire POV, oneshot.


**Title:** Dreamland

**Author:** MissMouseMD

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** I have no idea. This came to me while I was in the shower (it happens a lot, actually) and I had to write it down. 

* * *

**Dreamland**

She's walking down the beach, and she knows she's dreaming.

She knows she's dreaming, and yet she doesn't wake up.

It's an odd feeling, to say the least.

She knows she's dreaming because she doesn't have her baby. The child is nowhere to be seen, and yet she is calm and unflustered. It seems normal. She feels vaguely guilty at not mourning the loss more, but this is a dream, after all. It isn't real.

She knows she's dreaming because Shannon is there, her smooth skin unblemished by bullet holes. Shannon is holding an axe, and chopping firewood. It's rather unsettling, to see the thin, harmless woman holding such a menacing object. But this is a dream, so it doesn't seem at all odd that Shannon is actually doing something productive.

She knows she's dreaming because Sayid is not busy. He's reclining in the sand, watching Shannon chop wood. He is poking fun at her, but in a good-natured way. He is not formal, he is goofy and loud and good natured, because in dreams the seriousness of the world floats away.

She knows she's dreaming because Boone is sitting on the sand, reading a book. He isn't trying to be a hero, and his face and body are not covered in ugly red gashes. His leg is whole and unbroken, and he is simply relaxing, moving only when he licks his finger, and turns a page. He seems utterly engrossed by his reading material, and it doesn't seem at all strange that he isn't trying to be more helpful, because this is a dream.

She knows she's dreaming because Kate is lying in the sand. She's wearing a bikini that must be Shannon's, and doing nothing but enjoying the sun's warmth. It doesn't matter that people with freckles don't tan, and it doesn't matter that Kate never sits still, and it doesn't matter that Kate doesn't give a damn about her appearance. This is a dream, and nothing is as it should be.

She knows she's dreaming because Sun is laughing. Deep belly laughs, carefree and genuinely happy. It occurs to her that she's never seen Sun truly at peace. The woman is always worried about something, or someone. But this is a dream, and it doesn't have to mirror reality.

She knows she's dreaming because Locke is swimming in the ocean. Locke is too serious, too swept up in the island's many mysteries to ever consider playing in the water. And yet there he is, splashing in the waves and laughing and behaving in a manner that is rather childlike, yet endearing. Because this is a dream, and everyone is innocent.

She knows she's dreaming because Charlie is talking to Jin. It's not surprising that Charlie's talking, really. Charlie will talk to anyone. What's surprising is that Jin is talking back, in perfect, unaccented English. And no one seems to think anything of it. The barriers that language creates do not exist in dreams.

She knows she's dreaming because Jack is happy. He's eating fruit and laughing with Hurley about something trivial. And his smile is not tinged with sadness, and his eyes are filled only with joy. He does not seem burdened, or worried; just happy. And it seems so natural, because it is a dream.

She knows she's dreaming because Walt and Michael are holding a conversation. But Michael isn't worrying about how Walt sees him. And Walt is being tolerant and open, and approachable. And they're talking like calm, rational adults, with Vincent asleep at their feet. Because in dreams, age doesn't matter.

She knows she's dreaming when she sees Sawyer. He isn't surly, and he isn't cruel, and he's holding a baby. The baby is quiet, and he's looking at it with a smile. He's bouncing it and singing to it and it the baby looks vaguely familiar. But no one's staring in shock, because it's a dream.

It is a dream, and yet it feels so real.

And she hasn't felt this happy, and relaxed since she's been on the island.

She takes a minute to revel in the beauty and peacefulness of it all.

"Claire? Claire!"

She groans, and swats Charlie's hand away.

"Claire, wake up! He won't stop crying!"

She opens her eyes, and the world seems to smack her in the face. Aaron is screaming. She tries to shush him, but he won't be quiet. She looks around. Kate is arguing with Jack about something that doesn't matter. Sun looks troubled, and Sayid is missing Shannon. Walt is playing with Vincent, and from the look on Michael's face, he should be doing something else. Sawyer is off in his tent, angry at the world, and insulting anyone who dares invade his privacy.

She wishes her dream was real.

* * *

**Review.**


End file.
